


Tired

by morelikesignificantannoyance



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Frustrated Will, M/M, smug nico, this is my first fanfic dont judge me, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelikesignificantannoyance/pseuds/morelikesignificantannoyance
Summary: First fanfic. Constructive criticism is appreciated, hate is not. There's a difference!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 2





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Will and Nico are nerds.

“I’m done trying to help you!” His voice was sharp, harsh. He was simply done with it all.  
“Will…” The other boy didn’t know what to say, They had been having this conversation repeatedly, everyday. He knew today was the day it’d end, the day Will would give up, and he tried his best not to smirk.  
“Nope! I’m tired of this, Nico. I’m tired of all of this.” The one called Will said in a descending voice, obviously softening.  
“You don’t think I’m tired too Will?”  
“Exactly! That’s why this has to stop!”  
Nico stared at Will as if to say 'are you serious right now?' He couldn’t believe the blond was being so petty.

Will suddenly stood up, the mythomagic cards seemingly trembling at the quick swish as Will rose. “ You’re too good at Mythomagic! You know I won't win!” Nico failed to hold back a smirk.  
Will sighed, “ Can’t we just watch a movie or something? Mean girls?”  
“ No way! I’m not letting you go that easily.” The black haired boy scoffed.

“ Fuck you.”  
“ Love you too, William.”


End file.
